


【约稿】四月约稿

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 金主的要求：… 想看那种被老爷小心翼翼捧在心尖的阿光在空中花园战败后被芝诺斯带回帝国，然后狠狠蹂躏碾碎的精神ntr文（ 具体内容不想限定太死板可以自由发挥（角色方面，公式光在大家眼里就是正义和勇气的化身嘛。一直以来作为拯救世界的英雄把艾欧泽亚的一切问题都当作自己的问题去解决，面对那么多麻烦的大小任务都兢兢业业还充满朝气…因此私心想看如果被同盟抛弃他产生负面情绪和失望的样子（。奥尔什方和光设想的就是那种年轻时金子般的喜欢，对彼此的一切温柔又尊重，老爷把光战当成一个普通人爱着，两个人在一起的时候看对方的眼神都闪闪发光。皇子就纯粹是对猎物的肉体和心理的征服，各种dirtytalk怎么自己爽怎么来。（总之就是用暴力手段强行ntr了心里全是亡夫的公式光）想看公式光被所有人抛弃一辈子也逃不出芝诺斯的掌控，想看曾经被人珍重的光被弃若敝屣，想看肉体精神双重ntr和be（（接受半开放式闹心结局和角色死亡式的真实be





	【约稿】四月约稿

光之战士恐惧以太流过身体的感觉。无数个梦魇缠绕的夜里，他会回忆死亡。他看到以太能量仿佛承载着生命力，从将死之人的胸腔中涌出，似透明而温柔的潮水袭来，没过他的身体，流淌向干涸的大地，渐渐渗入消散。  
寒冷使得他从梦中醒来，一瞬之间，强烈的白光让他忘记了自己身在何处。他慢慢找回了意识，想要挡住刺目的聚光灯，才发现已经失去知觉的双手被捆绑吊起，悬空的脚下积着一滩冰水。他刚才大概就是在冰水的刺激下醒来的。  
强光使得周围的事物看起来都是黑暗的，一个身穿紧身隔离服的帝国兵举着一杆形状奇怪的长枪走了过来。光之战士惊恐地盯着他，紧接着长枪刺了过来，勾住了他的皮肤。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
剧痛感让光之战士挣扎起来，身体蜷做一团，仿佛长枪撕破了他的皮肤，勾出他的肌肉组织，正在一点点拉断。直到他感觉什么离开了他的身体。  
光之战士的眼睛里流进冷汗，他摇着头甩掉，看到第二个帝国兵同样举着长枪靠近，重复了刚才的举动。二人轮流拆解他的肉体。  
“啊啊啊——该死——啊！帝国人——！”  
没有交涉，没有威逼利诱，只是不停地折磨，直到光之战士因为疼痛陷入昏厥，再次用冷水将他唤醒。他再度睁开眼，有人关掉了聚光灯，空气似乎都冷却了下来。他发现自己正被囚禁在环形的透明实验室里，从玻璃外的结构判断，他应该处于帝国的军舰上。巨大的实验室有二层楼那么高，他的身后有一台闪着蓝色光的好似转换器的庞然大物在低声运行着。半嵌入地下的廊桥外站着许多身影，是密切关注着的实验员。光之战士看向二楼，有一个人孤独地站在暗处，仿佛一尊雕像。  
但光之战士瞬间认出了他，那是加雷马帝国的太子——芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。  
帝国兵没读出光之战士眼睛里燃烧的怒火，再次靠近。光之战士突然爆出一声怒吼，蜷缩起小腹，借助弹射力踢向帝国兵。帝国兵应声倒地了，长枪滑了出去，那正是光之战士的目标。光之战士强行挣脱开束缚，拖着双手的纤维绳拾起长枪飞跃起攻向二楼。  
他摆出投刺的姿势，迅速来到芝诺斯面前。芝诺丝平静地看着他，似乎没有为突然发生的动乱感到慌张，直到枪头刺向他的眼睛。  
时间有一秒凝固了，一道白色的细小裂痕突然绽放在清澈仿佛无物的玻璃上。  
“可恶——”  
光之战士暗道不妙。芝诺斯微微眯起眼，露出了轻蔑的笑容。他轻轻拂手，一股强力将光之战士拖离实验室的边缘，纤维绳迅速回收，光之战士又被拖拽回半空中。  
“让您受惊了。准备工作已经完成，我们收集到了足够的以太，只要您下令，随时都能开始。”  
一阵轻飘飘的声音从实验室的角落传来。光之战士这才发现身体实际上完好无损，刚刚被强行拉扯出身体的，实际上是体内流动的以太。如今他的身体已经干涸，如同一个无法战斗的平民。他瞪着走出来的科学家，那是一张熟悉而可憎的脸。  
科学家朝芝诺斯鞠了一躬。  
“接下来请欣赏——奥卢斯·玛尔·亚希纳为您带来的科学神作。”  
光之战士还想挣脱，交换机发出的强光已将他淹没，科学家手持放电的长戟走来刺中他，冰冷的电流瞬间爬上他的肢体。世界变得安静了，五感离他远去，只剩下微弱的耳鸣声。身体仿佛浸泡在液体中，感受不到一点重力。光之战士想发出声音，却感受不到四肢的存在，仿佛灵魂被封存于幽冥之中。此处没有光阴与空间，只有他的意识，这让他感到前所未遇的恐惧，他死了？可以选择死亡吗？  
冷风，干燥，木炭的味道将光之战士拉回现实。  
他找回了四肢的归属感，缓缓坐了起来。月明星稀，雪粉拂面，一望无际的雪野上，远处深暗的是树影，一轮金箔似的明月将夜照亮。  
一个高影坐在他身后，正用树枝添火。他艰难地携盔甲转身，看见男人，心似乎平静下来，刚刚恐怖的幻影都随之远去。  
“你醒了？坐到这边来，暖和。”  
男人把自己的盾牌反放在雪地上，那盾被火烤得微微发热，光之战士坐上去，身上便有了温度。  
“吃点什么？”  
男人又问，从火堆下拨出一颗烤熟的红薯。光之战士摇头。男人将雪扫进铁壶里，放在火上做水。光之战士将男人的手翻过来，五指通红，男人看他的反应，不禁莞尔：  
“怎么一觉醒来神神秘秘的？我从小已经习惯了，你不必担心。”  
光之战士看火光在男人眼中跳跃，仿佛要将那坚冰也一并融化了，变成温柔的水。男人的眉毛和睫毛上挂着冰碴，连细长的耳朵也苍红。他千言万语呼之欲出，到了嘴边，变成了淡淡的一句：  
“奥尔什方……”  
名字似乎是有什么魔力，让光之战士的胸腔灼热起来。奥尔什方停下了手上的活儿，抬眼看他。平常两人只要对上眼神，大多能猜出对方所想，战术也时常不谋而合，但这次奥尔什方的眼里似有疑惑。奥尔什方笑了。  
“没什么……睡了多久？”  
“两个小时？你要不要再睡一会，信号兵就快回来了，等到战报我们就回巨龙首。”  
光之战士松开背部的甲，依靠奥尔什方。他炸了眨眼，篝火上的空气妖异地扭动着，如梦似幻，连落雪融化在手背上的感觉有许些陌生。远处的天上突然炸开一团紫色的火焰，是飞龙夜行。  
隆隆的巨响随后传来，他绷直了身体，困倦全无。龙炎如陨石般慢慢坠落，沉入漆黑的森林，发出爆炸的火光。奥尔什方揽住光之战士的肩，手指抚他的下巴，吻他的眼睛和眉毛。  
“已经提前部署防御了，会没事的。”  
奥尔什方的吻很冷，带着刺痛感，仿佛是光之战士阔别已久的伤痛。他在远方的战火中回吻奥尔什方的嘴唇，揪住领口，直到两人倒在齐脚踝深的雪地里。  
奥尔什方会错了他的意，只是笑着，将两人拉进行军的帐篷里。里面只有一席冻得梆硬的地毯和两张狭小的行军床，熄灭后的木炭中冒着火星。奥尔什方将火种投掷上去，烈焰跃起。  
奥尔什方把光之战士压在地上，很快卸除了他的装备，捉住赤裸的脚把他压在身下。  
“光……”  
夜间有零下三十度，但光之战士不再觉得冷。奥尔什方呼唤他的名字，将手伸进他的单衣里，光之战士感觉自己变硬了。两人凌乱的鼻息交缠在一起，他抚摸奥尔什方的嘴唇、鼻梁，吻他的喉结、锁骨，吻火光投在肌肉上的每一寸影子。奥尔什方重新把他压在地上，边吻他边剥下最后的长裤。  
光之战士已经硬得滴水，动情地一下下挺动着。奥尔什方握住他，他禁不住倒吸了口气，吞咽着津液。  
“别……别那样，我要射……”  
奥尔什方忍俊不禁，前所谓有动情的光之战士令他着迷。光跪坐着吻他，一路下去伏下腰为他口交。那双淡蓝色的眼睛在暖色的光下微微发绿，抬眼注视着奥尔什方，仿佛在向他邀功请赏。光垂目看那有分量的巨物，用一只手撸动着，在整个柱身上涂满淫液。  
“光……嘶……”  
奥尔什方揉弄着光柔软的短发，看着光慢慢将阴茎吞入，直到脸颊被撑得微微鼓起。光努力让奥尔什方插进他喉头伸出，而后吮吸着头部慢慢抽出。奥尔什方的阴茎比人类能再粗一些，长而带着弧度，摆脱了吸力后弹回小腹上。  
光的喉咙被干得沙哑：  
“老爷……”  
光用细密的舌刮蹭龟头，又深深地含入，吞吐起来。奥尔什方插在他发间的手指渐渐紧了，忍不住挺腰轻轻干着光的口腔。光不介意吞咽奥尔什方的精液，将淫水全部喝了下去。他摸着奥尔什方的脊背，揉捏健臀，想占这身体。光之战士能想象奥尔什方在这雪原把守了多久，过往同样寒冷的夜里，是谁在和他缠绵取暖？想到他的脊背在别人身上喘动的情景，光前所未有的愤怒。  
奥尔什方颤抖着射了，疼爱地抚摸光的脸颊。光将他的阴茎舔干净，甚至分开奥尔什方的大腿，吮吸他的睾丸，似乎要把里面的精液都榨干净。胡茬在会阴来回摩擦的感觉让奥尔什方又很快硬了起来。  
“哈哈，可真精神，灰石老爷……”  
光之战士似乎在调侃，令奥尔什方脸红了。光之战士分开腿，拨开阴茎和睾丸让奥尔什方插进来。奥尔什方温柔地进入，才到四分之三就插在他阳心上，敲挺的阴茎被挤出些透明的粘液。  
光眯起眼睛，吮着自己的中指，感受奥尔什方在他体内抽插起来。将他填满，然后缓缓抽离，连带着他的心都带走，体内只有空虚和寂寞。再正整根没入，在寂寞中等待越久快感便越强烈，顶撞得他要昏过去。  
奥尔什方从来不玩什么花样，估计根本不会，只是像是有使不完的力气似的猛干能满足他了。光发出叹息般沙哑的呻吟，牵着奥尔什方的手摸他的身体。  
“啊……奥尔什方……啊——！”  
奥尔什方抚摸他的腹肌，揉捏他的臀，每一下都干在阳心上，让光捂住脸嘶叫。他快射了。  
乳头在剧烈起伏的胸膛上挺立着，阴茎被操出一股股精液，光之战士勾起小腿颤抖着高潮了。而奥尔什方还在干他，丝毫没有停下的意思。  
光以为奥尔什方会抽出来，躺在身后吻他的身躯，在耳边说些情话，但奥尔什方强迫他翻身趴在地上，又一次顶入他。  
“等等……现在不行！”  
光之战士想要挣扎，但奥尔什方锁住了他的腰。激烈的肉体拍打声响起，光直不起腰，被奥尔什方从后方按住脑袋制服在地。他恳求奥尔什方停下，承诺用嘴伺候。  
“呵，艾欧泽亚的母狗。”  
紧接着奥尔什方抽打光之战士的肉体，继续用言语羞辱他。光之战士这才从情欲中清醒过来，扭过头瞪向奥尔什方。  
“你疯了！”  
奥尔什方扭曲着嘴角，轻蔑而嘲讽，很快制服了光之战士，掐紧他的脖子。伴侣间的性爱变成了陌生的侵犯，奥尔什方的脸上出现了裂痕，仿佛空间在刹那间小时了。  
“想不想试试窒息高潮的感觉？你都忘记自己身处何处了？真是随处发情的狗……”  
光之战士想要掰开锁在脖颈上的铁钳，把嘴张到了极限，仍然没有一丝空气涌进肺。他头痛万分，阴茎却在刺激下硬了起来，浑身冒出冷汗，到了濒死的边缘。他在窒息的痛苦中闭上了眼睛，感觉自己快要失禁，奥尔什方的辱骂忽远忽近，变成了陌生的声音，变成了讥笑。  
泪水和汗液沿着眼角流下，就在那一瞬，他仿佛被人从深海拉起，强光与阴冷将他包围。  
光之战士咳嗽着剧烈喘息起来，通电中断。单衣已经在强电流下湮灭，光之战士赤身裸体地被吊起，渐渐找回神志。  
冷笑从面前降下，光抬起头，面前是暗红色的战甲。他费力地抬眼往上看，芝诺斯近在咫尺，他伸直能感受到喷在脸上的冰冷鼻息。光怔住了，仿佛不知身在何处，仿佛瞬间被剥夺了归属。他不能接受奥尔什方已经离他而去，甚至在记忆中又死了一次。那是安静的夜里他没有勇气触碰的过往，奥尔什方那时温柔而动情的面孔，那些破碎而小心的吻……  
“我要你死——我要你死——！”  
光之战士失控地痛骂起来，泪水漫下扭曲的脸。  
芝诺斯的腿甲上挂着白色的浓稠粘液。他似是看到极为肮脏的东西，用手指从污垢的战甲上刮去，弹在光之战士脸上。  
“以太式强电击本来用于刑讯逼供，能激起人脑身处最隐秘的记忆，不论是多出色的特工都能原形毕露。可没想到，原来你脑子里想的就是这些？”  
光之战士爆发出一声绝望的怒吼，弓起腹部以双腿攀住芝诺斯的上身，迅速向上锁住了喉咙。芝诺斯还在笑他。光咬紧牙关像野兽般嘶叫起来，收紧腿部的肌肉，要将芝诺斯颈椎绞断。  
紧接着光之战士再度被电流击中，身体顿时瘫软，目光落在芝诺斯身上，没有焦点。  
“他怎么了？”  
科学家回答：“被记忆困住了。”  
“松开他。”  
光之战士摔落在地上，没有任何疼痛的反应，盯着芝诺斯的靴子。他张开干涸的嘴，似乎想要说些什么，眼中又泪光闪动，仿如看见珍爱的事物。  
芝诺斯倒觉得他这副狼狈模样有趣，便呼唤他：“到我身边来，光。”  
光之战士便听话地站起来，一瘸一拐朝芝诺斯走来。芝诺斯倒不介意光之战士把哪个低等的生物投影到他身上，也许是过去的情人，也许是暗恋的对象。看光之战士这愚蠢又任人摆布的模样给了他极大的乐趣。  
光和他鼻尖相对地站立着，渐渐眼睛有了焦距，表情也变得憎恶起来。但记忆中的世界似乎有着致命的魔力，在呼唤着光的回归，光放弃了挣扎，眉头又舒展开，光轻吻芝诺斯的脸颊和脖颈，在耳畔以潮热的呼吸唤着：“老爷……”  
芝诺斯觉得肮脏，命令他跪下，他便乖顺地双膝下跪，带着痴迷的表情，钻入芝诺斯的盔甲下。  
光之战士的嘴热而光滑，芝诺斯不免舒服得叹息，按住他的头抽插起来。光被顶得干呕，还是忠诚地吞吐着，过了一会儿，他趴在地上抬起臀部，深色的穴口已经相当湿润，像是渴求一般翕动。  
“快一点……直接插进来……”接着，光之战士又呼唤了一遍那个芝诺斯陌生的名字：“奥尔什方……”  
芝诺斯不得不承认被这幅下贱的模样勾起了情欲，揪住光之战士后脑的头发，在健美的肉体中肆意驰骋起来。光甚至配合着摆腰，在虚假的爱人面前露出最不堪的一面，含糊地说着好爽好粗的淫话，阴茎也被干得又硬起来。  
“真是条会叫的母狗……”  
光之战士一瞬间似乎清醒了，发出痛苦的咆哮，失控在即，再次被电击得浑身痉挛；一瞬间又回到了梦中，低微地呻吟起来，手淫给幻想中的奥尔什方看。他每次想吻芝诺斯，都被按回地上，发出欲求不满的声音。  
芝诺斯把光之战士操到高潮，射在他的脸上，光的目光落在天花板的某处，露出顽劣地笑容，舔去精液。他看向旧世。  
在那间温暖的卧室里，奥尔什方站在床下，面红耳赤，想要制止光之战士，而光却连他的小臂一起舔舐。光的眼中是贪恋与占有，再度把奥尔什方拉上床去。奥尔什方以前所未有的力量压制着他，光却期待着他再度插入。  
“继续，直到他交代出多玛叛军的据点为止。”  
芝诺斯整理好衣着，朝研究室外走去。光之战士的身体给予片刻之间的满足，使他久违地产生了兴趣，他想要看看拥有超越之力的躯壳和精神的极限。  
光之战士被四五只手一并制伏，短暂地醒了过来。芝诺斯听到身后传来悔恨的恸哭，一阵骚乱和扭打，电流的声音再度响起。他知道光之战士不会崩溃，起码今天不会。  
那道光再度将光之战士淹没。他被制伏在地，视界中芝诺斯远去的脚步模糊起来，一个熟悉的声音在呼唤他。  
一阵刺骨的剧痛袭来，光之战士立于混沌之间，毫不犹豫地朝那声音追去了……

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 手头的稿子清空啦！接受约稿，金主爸爸们都来爱爱我muamua！  
> 最近死cp了……也征求一波对cpy人妻受有高能反应的cp吧……


End file.
